fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wędrując przez życie/część 6
Ferb próbuje porozmawiać z bratem, jednak nie udaje się mu z niego nic wyciągnąć. Pepe w bazie spotyka swoją eks-partnerkę. Okazuje się, że to ona stoi za zaginięciem jego zdjęcia. Po rozmowie z przyjaciółką, Agent udaje się do domu, gdzie wypytuje Fineasza o szczegóły jego wczorajszej wizyty u lekarza. Dziobak namawia właściciela by powiedział o wszystkim matce. Danny niepokoi się przed spotkaniem z Ferbem. Chłopak przybywa o czasie i zabiera przyjaciółkę do kawiarni. Para natyka się tam na Paulin, dziewczynę Fletchera. Scott ponownie udaje się na randkę. Tym razem ma jeszcze mniej szczęścia niż uprzednio. Mężczyzna dochodzi do wniosku, że naprawdę potrzebuje kogoś bliskiego. Bohaterowie *Ferb Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn *Daniella Shine *Scott Shine *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Charlotte Lerning *Anthony Smith Była sobota. Obudziłem się zaskakująco wcześnie. Miałem nadzieję, że przed zejściem na śniadanie zastanę jeszcze mojego brata i z nim pogadam. Ten jednak, jak każdego weekendowego poranka, wybył już z pokoju. Zszedłem na dół na śniadanie. W salonie zastałem Phineasa kreślącego plany. Tyle lat, a on nic się nie zmienił. To wiecznie optymistyczne dziecko, mające pomysł na każdy dzień nadal w nim żyje. Westchnąłem i przysiadłem się obok niego. Śniadanie poczeka. - Mów co ci leży na wątrobie - zwróciłem się do czerwonowłosego. Chłopak podniósł na mnie wzrok i uśmiechnął się jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Nic, wszystko gra - odparł spokojnie, choć jestem pewny, że nieszczerze. - Wątpię. Wnioskując z naszej wczorajszej rozmowy, jest wręcz przeciwnie. - Ja... Po prostu... Miałem gorszy dzień, to wszystko. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam już prawie 18 lat, a tak niewiele zrobiłem. Niewiele jest nam dane czasu stąpać po ziemi, dlatego każdą chwile powinniśmy w pełni wykorzystać. Mój brat nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą. - Tak jasne. A gdzie byłeś cały wczorajszy dzień? - Na mieście. - Z kim? - Sam. - Co robiłeś? - A co to przesłuchanie? - zaśmiał się Flynn. - Słuchaj Ferb, ze mną wszystko gra. Naprawdę nie musisz się o mnie martwić Książę. - Ale wiesz, że jak by co to mimo wszystko możesz ze mną pogadać. - oznajmiłem. Zrezygnowałem z drżenia tematu. Jeśli nie chce mi powiedzieć to i tak tego nie zrobi, ale chciałem, żeby wiedział, że może. - Może nie jesteśmy już tak blisko jak kiedyś, ale nadal jesteśmy braćmi i przyjaciółmi. Możesz mi zaufać. - Wiem Ferb i dziękuję - po tych słowach, ku mojemu zdumieniu, przytulił mnie. - Jesteś świetnym bratem - wyszeptał i wypuścił z objęć. - Teraz wybacz, ale samo napełniające się akwarium, samo się nie zbuduje. Po tych słowach udał się na górę do pracowni, czyli dawnego pokoju Fretki. Ja natomiast postanowiłem zjeść w końcu śniadanie. ---- Sobota! Lubię soboty. Wiecie czemu? Bo Dundersztyc ma wtedy kurs pilatesu i szybciej kończymy nasze potyczki. A nie ma nic lepszego jak zakończyć walkę ze złem, przed drugim śniadaniem. Było przed dziewiątą. Zjechałem do bazy by zabrać moją broń laserową. Chciałem podrzucić ją Phinowi do naprawy, ostatnio się nieco zacina. Gdy tylko winda zatrzymała się wyczułem, że coś jest nie tak. Ktoś tu był. Jak najciszej tylko potrafiłem przeszedłem w głąb bazy i wtedy go zobaczyłem. Niski seledynowy dziobak, a raczej dziobaczka. Stała pod ekranem odwrócona do mnie plecami. Podkradłem się do niej. - Penny? Co tu robisz? - zapytałem, gdy byłem wystarczająco blisko niej. Pennylin odwróciła się gwałtownie. Byliśmy tak blisko, że nasze dzioby prawie się stykały. - Ppperry - wyjąkała Agentka. - Ja właśnie... Wcześnie dziś skończyłeś. Dziobaczka usilnie starała się coś ukryć za plecami. - Co tam chowasz? - zapytałem z zaciekawieniem. Nie czekając na odpowiedź zabrałem jej to co starała się skryć. - Ej! - zawołałem z oburzeniem, przyglądając się naszej wspólnej fotografii oprawionej w drewnianą ramkę. - Wszędzie szukałem tego zdjęcia! - No wiem, nawet mi o nim pisałeś - odparła dziobaczka nie patrząc mi w oczy. - Miałaś je przez cały czas? - No... - Skąd? - Ukradłam - odparła zdawkowo. - Ale teraz chciałam oddać. - Co? Dlaczego? - Bo jest twoje, więc... - Nie to. Dlaczego je ukradłaś? - Wpatrzyłam się w nią oczekując odpowiedzi. Penny zaczęła drapać się po ramieniu. Dobrze wiedziałem, że oznacza to u niej zdenerwowanie. - Chciałaś mieć po mnie pamiątkę? - zapytałem i uśmiechnąłem się zawadiacko. - Dowód na to, że tak przebojowy dziobak jak ja zadawał się z tobą? - No wiesz!? Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Po prostu dobrze na nim wyszłam i chciałam je zachować, to wszystko. - Tak, tak, a krowy szczekają. Przyznaj, że ci mnie brakowało - szepnąłem odgarniając jej grzywkę z oczu. Agentka w końcu na mnie spojrzała. - Perry, na Matkę Naturę, jak nie przestaniesz odgryzę Ci ogon. Znów się uśmiechnąłem, jednak zrobiłem krok w tył. Od powrotu Penny do Danville minął tydzień, jednak w tym czasie widzieliśmy się tylko trzy razy. Po raz pierwszy w kawiarence w agencji. Nawet nie wiecie jaki to był szok, gdy po dobrych czterech latach zobaczyłem moją byłą partnerkę. A ona jedynie zapytała mnie czy nadal słodzę dwie. Potem, gdy próbowała się włamać do biura Thomsona by zrobić mu dowcip. I wczoraj, gdy byłem na spacerze z Vanillią, a ona wpadła na mnie podczas szpiegowania Scotta. O tym dlaczego ją tu przenieśli dowiedziałem się od Profesora Lerninga. - To co tam u ciebie słychać? - zapytałem siadając na fotelu i wpatrując się w przyjaciółkę. - A no wiesz... Ostatnio wymyśliłam przepis na nowe ciasto. Próbuję też znaleźć jakąś dziewczynę dla Scotta. - A Danny jak się czuje? - No, jej żebra się powoli zrastają, ale nadal ma koszmary. Czasami łapią ją stany lękowe, ma ataki paniki i ostatnio zaczęła bać się schodzić po schodach. Wejść jakoś wejdzie, ale z zejściem gorzej. Wpatrywałem się z nią ze współczuciem. Mówiła spokojnie, ale widziałem, że bardzo przeżywa kiepskie zdrowie właścicielki. - I co z tym robicie? - No nic. Danny upiera się, że nic jej nie jest. Nie chce iść z tym do lekarza, a Scott nie chce jej zmuszać. Tak bardzo mi jej brakuje. Tej mojej starej Danny - westchnęła i spuściła smętnie wzrok. - Wszystko będzie dobrze - oznajmiłem pewnie wstając z fotela. Podszedłem do przyjaciółki i przytuliłem. Dziobaczka po chwili również mnie objęła. - Danny w końcu się poprawi, zobaczysz. - Bardzo mi ciebie brakowało Perry. Tak! W końcu to przyznała. ---- - Cześć Phin - przywitał się ze mną Perry. - Przyniosłem dla ciebie mój pistolet laserowy. Trochę się ścina. - Spoko, zaraz się tym zajmę. Połóż go... Gdziekolwiek. Dziobak odłożył pistolet na jedyne wolne miejsce po czym rozsiadł się na fotelu obok mnie. O sekrecie Perry wiem już od kilku lat. Na początku tylko gadaliśmy. Perry opowiadał mi co u niego i jego nemezis, a ja co w szkole. Potem zacząłem naprawiać jego sprzęt, gdy ten się psuł, a od niedawna pracuję po cichu dla O.W.C.A. W tej chwili zastępuję ich głównego inżyniera, który jest na chorobowym. Oczywiście mój pracodawca nie wie kim naprawdę jestem, inaczej w życiu by się nie zgodził bym dla niego pracował. Wspólnie z Perry pomagamy sobie utrzymać nasze sekrety w tajemnicy. - Jak chemia? - zapytał mnie Agent bawiąc się swoją fedorą. - Dobrze - skłamałem. - Odebrałeś wyniki badań krwi? - Milczałem. - Phineas masz te wyniki? - Tak - odparłem w końcu. - Wszystko jest okej. - Kłamiesz. - Nie kłamię. - A teraz nawet kłamiesz, że nie kłamiesz. Gadaj co ci wyszło? O tym że jestem chory Perry dowiedział się z, jak to nazwał, wywiadu śledczego. Bardzo go zastanawiało dlaczego znikam na całe dnie, a ponieważ ja nie chciałem mu nic powiedzieć, chcąc zaspokoić swą ciekawość postanowił mnie śledzić. Wielokrotnie próbował mnie namówić bym powiedział o tym komuś, choćby Ferbowi lub Izabelli. Twierdził, że nie mogę skazywać moich bliskich na niewiedzę, ale ja wiem swoje. Nie mogę obarczać ich moimi problemami. Wystarczy już, że mama o wszystkim wie. Jest w tym ze mną od początku, widzę jak cierpi. Nie chcę by inni też przez to przechodzili. - Phineas? - wyszeptał dziobak z lękiem. - Trzy miesiące. Tyle mi daje. ---- Przerzucałam ubrania w szafie w poszukiwaniu, czegoś co nadawało by się na spotkanie z Ferbem. Musiałam wyglądać odpowiednio, w końcu nie często ma się okazję spotkać z przyjacielem po latach rozłąki. Kogo ja chcę oszukać! Strasznie mi na nim zależy. Wiem, że to tylko przyjacielskie spotkanie, żadna randka, ale chcę zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie. Bardzo się boję, że coś spaprzę. ---- Wszedłem do pokoju i rozejrzałem się dookoła. Wszędzie walały się ubrania Danielli, a sama Danny siedziała w szafie. Tak W szafie, nie KOŁO, ale W. - Danny co jest grane? - zapytałem podchodząc do niej ostrożnie. Obawiałem się kolejnego napadu. - Bo ja... Wczoraj przyszedł Ferb i zaprosił mnie na spotkanie - zaczęła w tempie karabinu maszynowego. - Nie randkę, spotkanie, takie zwykłe przyjacielskie spotkanie. Ma przyjść o czwartej, bo czwarta jest dobra, lepsza niż trzecia, czy piąta. I ja chcę się w coś ubrać, ale nie mam się w co ubrać. Bo chcę wyglądać ładnie, żeby mu się podobało, bo on jest dla mnie ważny. Zależy mi, żeby mu się podobało. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, chcę zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie. Ale to trudne, gdy nie mam się w co ubrać. A on przyjdzie o czwartej. To tylko spotkanie, nie randka - dziewczyna byłaby mówiła dalej, gdybym nie uklęknął obok niej i nie przytulił. Danny zamknęła oczy i momentalnie ucichła. Od wypadku rodziców moja siostrzyczka miała pewne problemy ze zdrowiem. Zarówno fizycznym, jak i psychicznym. To był jeden z powodów, dla których wróciliśmy do Danville. Dobrze wiedziałem, że tu była najszczęśliwsza. Chciałem, żeby to szczęście do niej wróciło. Miałem nadzieję, że tu poczuje się w końcu bezpiecznie. Póki co jednak starania zarówno moje, jak i Penny, kończyło się fiaskiem. - Spoko Danny, coś znajdziemy do ubrania - oznajmiłem poklepując ją po plecach. - Masz tu tyle ciuchów, że niemożliwe by było, gdybyśmy czegoś nie znaleźli. Powoli zaczęliśmy składać rzeczy i oceniać czy nadają się do ubrania na spotkanie z Ferbem, czy nie. Nie muszę chyba mówić, ale i tak powiem, że dla mnie, młodego, pełnego męskości mężczyzny, babranie się w damskich ciuchach, było niecodzienną rozrywką i przyznam, całkiem fajną zabawą. W końcu po dobrej godzinie udało mi się przekonać Daniellę do jakiegoś sweterka, bluzki i spodni - pominę kolory i inne takie. Siostra poszła wziąć prysznic, a ja w tym czasie dokończyłem sprzątanie. Potem sam zmuszony byłem rozpocząć przygotowania do randki, którą zgotowała mi Penny. ---- - Musisz jej powiedzieć! - wydarłem się na niego. - Musisz jej powiedzieć, twoja matka zasługuje by dowiedzieć się tego właśnie od ciebie. - Kiedy nie mogę Perry. Nie potrafię. Ona i tak już jest załamana. Nie mogę jej dodatkowo niepokoić. Nie mogę jej powiedzieć, że przegrałem, że dałem się pokonać chorobie. - Wcale nie przegrałeś. Nie poddawaj się, wciąż możemy coś zrobić, znajdziemy sposób. - Nie ma sposobu, nie ma nadziei Perry, to koniec. - Jest Phin, póki oddychasz, póki walczysz. Dum spiro spero. Zbliżyłem się do niego i uściskałem w pasie. - Tyle tylko że... - wyszeptał w końcu czerwonowłosy. - Ja już nie walczę Perry. Poddałem się. ---- Penny siedziała w salonie i oglądała "Zrządzenia losu". Przysiadłam się obok niej. - Znów się odmóżdżasz? - odezwałam się. - Muszę, jestem zbyt inteligentna i onieśmielam wszystkich wokoło. Robię to dla społeczeństwa by nie czuli się nieswojo w moim towarzystwie. - Społeczeństwo nigdy nie zdoła ci się odwdzięczyć za takie poświęcenie. - Jestem tego świadoma. Ładnie wyglądasz. - Dziękuję. Scott pomógł mi wybrać ubranie. - Że też się odważyłaś mu zaufać. Siedziałyśmy chwilę w ciszy. W końcu do salony wparował mój brat ubrany w granatowy garniak. - I jak wyglądam? - zapytał, pokazując się mi i Penny, gotów na spotkanie z Tajemnicza117. - Powalisz ją na kolana! - zawołałam. - Penny, mam nadzieję, że nie okaże się, że znów umówiłaś mnie z nienawidzącą sportu desperatką świeżo po rozstaniu. - Nie, na pewno nie. Tę kandydatkę lepiej sprawdziłam, nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Jestem pewna, że wpadnie ci w oko i świetnie się dogadacie. - Tylko tym razem nie waż się mnie śledzić - zastrzegł mój brat. - Nie martw się, dziś wpada do mnie Pinki, Perry i Vanillia. Będziemy grać w brydża. - Trzymam Cię za słowo. A teraz muszę już iść bo się spóźnię. Scott pożegnał się i wyszedł z domu. - A po ciebie kiedy przychodzi Ferb? - zwróciła się do mnie Penny, gdy tylko drzwi za moim bratem się zamknęły. - Powinien być za kwadrans - odparłam spokojnie, mimo że byłam ogromnie podekscytowana. Gdy w końcu zabrzmiał dzwonek zwiastujący pojawienie się gościa, zerwałam się na równe nogi i wręcz podbiegłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam je powoli. Na widok zielonowłosego uśmiechnęłam się promiennie. - Gotowa? - Jasne. Tylko włożę kurtkę. Pospiesznie ubrałam się i wyszłam z domu. Zamknęłam drzwi na klucz i wsiadłam do samochodu zaparkowanego przed domem, w którym czekał na mnie już Ferb. ---- Niezręczna cisza. Tak. To co mężczyźni kochają najbardziej. - Więc, masz jakieś hobby? - zwróciłem się do An. Była to bardzo, bardzo, bardzo szczupła, wysoka i płaska... osoba. Wyglądała jakby dopiero wyszła z solarium. Twarz o męskich rysach, włosy strasznie napuszone, przez co jej głowa wydawała się trzy razy większa, do tego mocny makijaż i długie, neonowe tipsy. W tej chwili nie wiedziałam, czy jej wygląd bardziej mnie bawi, czy przeraża. - Wszystko było na mojej stronie profilowej - odparła beznamiętnie grubym, głębokim głosem. - Czyli, że interesujesz się.... - Modą. Projektuję ubrania. - A no tak, przecież... Nie mam pojęcia na jakiej podstawie Penny stwierdziła, że świetnie się dogadamy. - Więc, An to skrót od jakiego imienia? - Anthony. Ale po operacji planuję zmienić na Anna. ---- - Więc gdzie jedziemy? - zapytała Daniella, zapinając pas bezpieczeństwa. - Masz jakiś plan czy idziesz na spontanie. - Oczywiście, że mam plan - odparłem z uśmiechem i odpaliłem samochód. Kilkanaście minut później byliśmy już Caffe Bistro. Zamówiłem dla na po gorącej czekoladzie i jabłeczniku, i usiadłem przy stoliku. - Za półtorej godziny mamy film. Zabieram cię na "Atlas chmur". Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze go nie widziałaś. - Nie miałam okazji - odparła Daniella spoglądając mi w oczy. Czułem jak się rumienię. Prędko spuściłem wzrok. Nie mogłem dopuścić do takich sytuacji. - Więc - zacząłem. - Co tam słychać? Jak idzie ci nauka? Już dawno nie rozmawiałem z dziewczyną będąc tak spiętym. Bardzo starałem się by nie walnąć żadnej gafy. By nie wypaplać czegoś głupiego. Muszę przyznać, że szło mi to całkiem nieźle, aż do momentu gdy zadałem to niefortunne pytanie. - A co tam u twojego taty? Wynalazł coś ostatnio? Danny spuściła wzrok. - Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku miesiąc temu - odparła spokojnie, po czym zapadła niezręczna cisza. Trwałaby ona zapewne, jeszcze długo, gdyby nie pojawiła się pewna psująca mi szyki osoba. - Ferbu? - usłyszałem za sobą piskliwy głos. - Co tu robisz? Do naszego stolika podeszła Paulin, moja była-obecna. - Cześć Paulin, to moja przyjaciółka Danny. - Witaj - przywitała się brązowowłosa. - Jesteśmy na przyjacielskim spotkaniu - kontynuowałem. - Chcemy nadrobić zaległości. Sporo czasu się nie widzieliśmy. - Nic mi o tym nie mówiłeś - obruszyła się dziewczyna przysiadając obok mnie. - A dlaczego bym miał? - Jestem twoją dziewczyną, chyba wypadałoby mnie poinformować, że umawiasz się z innymi. - My się nie umawiamy, to tylko przyjacielskie spotkanie - sprostowała Danny. - Każdy płaci za siebie, żadna randka. - Nie odbierasz ode mnie telefonów, zaczynałam się martwić - mruknęła czarnowłosa chwytając mnie za ramię. - Zerwałaś ze mną. - Och, a ty dalej o tym. Przecież wiesz, że to nie było na poważnie. Czasem mam te swoje humorki, jak to dziewczyna. - W porządku, ale czy mogłabyś już iść? Chciałbym zostać z Danny sam. Mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do obgadania. - W porządku, ale wpadnij jutro do mnie bo Misia tęskni do swojego Ferbusia - zaszczebiotała moja przyszła-niedoszła, po czym pocałowała mnie namiętnie w usta. Ile bym dał, żeby Danielle tego nie widziała! Tymczasem ona siedziała wprost naprzeciw nas i musiałaby chyba chwilowo oślepnąć by nie zauważyć jak Heller wpycha mi język do buzi. - To ja lecą - zawołała czarnowłosa po skończonym pocałunku i wybiegła z kawiarni. Znów niezręczna cisza. - To... - zacząłem. - Może pójdziemy już do kina? - zaproponowała moja towarzyszka. Z chęcią przystałem na jej propozycję. ---- Było zimno. Szedłem przez park z rękami w kieszeniach nie patrząc nawet dokąd zmierzam. Po prostu szedłem. Po randce z Anthony musiałem pobyć trochę na świeżym powietrzu i przemyśleć parę spraw. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, już nigdy nie dam Penny umówić się na randkę. Nawet piłka z autografem Lebron'a nie jest warta takich doświadczeń. Po drugie te randki uświadomiły mi, że naprawdę kogoś potrzebuję. Penny jednak miała rację, potrzebna mi dziewczyna. Zatrzymałem się i spojrzałem przed siebie. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że stoję nad zamarzniętym stawem, a na jego środku jeździ młoda kobieta. Przypatrywałem się jej chwilę. Kobieta ślizgała się na lodzie, jednak na jej nogach nie dostrzegłem łyżew. Jej popisy wyglądały całkiem zabawnie. Kilka niezgrabnych obrotów, próba jazdy tyłem i na końcu piruet, i twarde lądowanie tyłkiem na zamarzniętej wodzie. Upadek wyglądał dość niebezpiecznie, więc bez zwłoki ruszyłem jej na pomoc. - Nic się pani nie stało? - zapytałem, gdy znalazłem się na odległość kilku metrów od niej. Kobieta spojrzała na mnie, odgarnęła swoje czarne włosy z oczu i uśmiechnęła się do mnie uprzejmie. W tym samym momencie to ja się poślizgnąłem i wywinąłem orła. Ostatnie kilka metrów dzielące mnie od czarnowłosej przebyłem majestatycznym ślizgiem na plecach. Gdy się zatrzymałem, dostrzegłem nad sobą uśmiechniętą twarz "łyżwiarki". Miała ciemną karnację i ciemnobrązowe oczy. - A panu nic się nie stało? - zapytała usilnie starając się powstrzymać śmiech. - Wszystko gra - odparłem pospiesznie podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Łyżwiarka siedziała naprzeciw mnie i przypatrywała się mi z zainteresowaniem. - Ja obserwowałem panią jak ślizga się na lodzie i wtedy pani upadła. - Jestem Charlie - przedstawiła się nagle czarnowłosa podając mi dłoń. - Miło mi - potrząsnąłem jej dłonią i kontynuowałem swoją wypowiedź. - Chciałem sprawdzić czy się pani nic nie stało i się poślizgnąłem. To było nieco... - Zabawne - dokończyła Charlie z uśmiechem. - Scott. Znaczy to moje imię, Scott - wypaliłem, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna się mi przedstawiła. Podniosłem się z zimnej tafli lodu, po czym pomogłem wstać Charlie. - Więc nic ci się nie stało Charlie? - Nie, wszystko w porządku, a tobie Scott? - Jest okej. Ucierpiała tylko moja męska duma. - Daj spokój, to co zrobiłeś było... - Zabawne, wiem. - Chciałam powiedzieć, rycerskie. Postąpiłeś jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. W dzisiejszych czasach nie każdy ruszyłby damie na pomoc, narażając własne zdrowie i reputacje. - W takim razie może jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, spróbuję zaprosić cię do kawiarni na coś ciepłego, byś mogła się nieco ogrzać? - Z wielką chęcią się z tobą tam udam. Ostrożnie zeszliśmy z zamarzniętego stawu i ruszyliśmy do Caffe Bistro. - Czym się interesujesz Charlie? - zacząłem niepewnie. - Uwielbiam muzykę, sport i grę w bierki. Z zawodu jestem prawnikiem, ale pracuję jako modelka. Kilka ostatnich lat spędziłam w Miami. Dziś wróciłam do Danville i postanowiłam poćwiczyć jazdę na lodzie. Zawsze marzyłam, żeby nauczyć się jeździć na łyżwach. Kategoria:Odcinki